Project Tiffany
by Crazycurls100
Summary: Isabella Swan is a young criminal mastermind who, although has only planned minor escapades in the past, is ready to plunge straight in to her career with the most daring heist yet. Of course notorious genius and former best friend and boyfriend Edward Cullen can't allow this can he? Rated M for mild sexual harassment and kidnapping. ON HIATUS-sorry guys, might get back to it later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the rest is all Stephanie Meyer :) **

* * *

Chapter 1

Edward POV

"Who's a good girl then? Bringing me all this lovely treasure, I will have to give you a reward little one."

"aagghmnsb!" I chuckled as she cursed at me through her gag.

"Hush now," I cooed, stroking her hair soothingly, "We don't want you to tire yourself out do we little one?" I smirked as I was met with silence while she struggled against her bonds. If there was one thing I truly excelled at it was pissing little Isabella Swan off. I had known her since before either of us could toddle and she had been beautiful even then, gazing up at me with her big brown eyes. God I missed the days when she was obedient. I quite liked this fiery streak shining through now although if she continued to disobey me I would have to punish her. More than I had already that is. Tonight was supposed to be the highlight of her career. The night she robbed Tiffany's. Unfortunately for her she had been spending far too much time with my darling sister Alice. The very same Alice who talks in her sleep. I would have to remember to thank her. Once I had gleaned all of the information for the heist from her it had been far too easy to slip my men in, retrieve her and make sure that the Cullen trademark signature had been left for the police to find. Completely erasing any evidence that she had been there at all. I pitied her a little, months of planning gone to waste. Still, she needed to understand who was boss here and that I, Edward Cullen was not going to let some little girl steal the limelight. Regardless of whether I had grown up with her constantly by my side or not.

"Gmhaaaaaa!"

I tutted, this certainly wouldn't do. I walked over to where she sat and rested my hands on the chairs arm rests.

"That is the second time you have defied me Isabella so you will be receiving twice the punishment, you will learn not to be so insolent." I bent down and slowly started to push her jeans down her shapely legs and off of her body. I shushed her again as she started to whimper.

"I am not going to hurt you Isabella, I would never be so cruel." She started to shake but I did not scold her, instead I reached up and unbuttoned her blouse before pulling it out of her arms. She flinched away from me as I stood up and patted her on the head before walking away. My thoughts lingered briefly on my twin sister who would undoubtedly be undergoing a similar treatment somewhere else in the mansion for lying to me. I had never needed to try the old "remove an item of clothing each time they misbehaved" trick but judging from the silence I was already receiving from Bella's side of the room it worked a treat. I strolled over to her again, lazy smirk in place.

"Are we ready to be a good little girl again?" Slowly, keeping her eyes trained firmly on her knees she nodded. Gently I reached up and removed her rough gag.

"I hate you."

"I know pet."

"I. Am. Not. Your. Pet. How could you do this to me Edward? I have been working on this for weeks! _Moths!_ How did you even find out? I thought we were friends! How could you be so selfish?!"

"Isabella, I am a well respected, feared criminal master mind. I have more sources than your little head could ever comprehend." There was no need to destroy her friendship with Alice, the only real friend either of them had ever had. I was cold but I was not heartless. "I was hardly going to let a little girl waltz in and upstage me was I? Maybe said little girl should remember who is in charge here before claiming to be free."

"I wasn't such a _little_ girl when you were fucking me was I?"

"You do make a fair point...I think the term little slut would be more appropriate."

"I-I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't sweetheart." I smirked at her again and ruffled her hair up. She glared at me again causing my smirk to grow wider. "I was referring to Newton."

"Is that what this is about? You ruin my career because some arrogant little prick shoved his tongue down my throat one time six years ago? When we were fifteen!" Her voice got louder as she continued to speak.

"It didn't look like you were protesting much."

"I assure you I was."

"No matter. The fact remains that I currently have the single biggest threat to my career held captive." I reached over, replaced her gag and locked it behind her head before undoing her bonds and gently picking up her squirming, half naked body and carrying her to the room she would be staying in and laying her down on the bed.

"It is very late Isabella, a young girl such as yourself ought to be asleep." Even as I said it I saw her yawning around the horse-like bit I had placed in her mouth. She appeared to have finally gotten the message to be polite as she raised her hand instead of yelling nonsense at me. Smiling at her scared little face that no longer held any trace of the boldness I had seen only minutes before, I unlocked the gag and let it fall to the bed.

"Good girl." I praised as she massaged her sore mouth.

"Edward?"

"Yes little girl."

"How long am I going to stay here?"

"As long as necessary pet."

"Um Edward..."

"Yes pet?" She fixed me with her large doe eyes.

"Could I please borrow some pajamas? Please? If it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Laughing I strode over to the wardrobe and pulled her some out.

* * *

**A/N So I know Edward might have come of as a bit creepy (Okay a LOT creepy) but the pair are much closer than they might appear at first.**

**Please review, I seriously need to know whether I should keep going or just drop it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella pov**

* * *

Groaning I sat up and stretched out on the large bed I was resting on. Suddenly images from last night flicked through my head. I would never _ever_ admit it but until Edward had shown up I had been...well...scared. I have never been able to control the sudden rush of warmth I got when I heard his voice even though I often despised myself for it. He was bossy and arrogant and very demeaning, but somehow it all melted away when I saw him. It had always been like that, even when we were little.

As I stood up and began to think back to the days when I would follow him around shamelessly I started to gather the items I would need for a small emergency bag. I may not have the experience, or the prestige that he had, but that did not mean that i was a complete imbecile. I was going to get the hell out of here as soon as I could. I scanned the room, searching for a possible escape route, finding nothing I hurried to the small bathroom. I grinned as my eyes fell on a small window just big enough for me to fit through. Hitching myself up on to the top of the sink, I rammed my elbow as hard as I could through the glass. I was just lifting my leg up so I could squeeze through when two large arms encircled my waist. Well shit.

"Bellsy, where I might not have a problem with you developing your reckless side, Eddie will kill me if you break something."

"Emmy!" I spun around where I stood and jumped on him. "I haven't seen you for weeks!" He chuckled and set me down on the ground beside him.

"I heard that you were a little too busy to meet up with your favourite brother?"

"Sorry Em, I wasn't sure if I could trust you not to tell Edward about my plans...Not that that would have changed anything." I sighed as I spoke and looked up to see my brother giving the trademark Cullen pout. I raised my eyebrows in response and he grinned at me. "Clearly the two of you are still close." Throughout our childhood my brother Emmet had been just as close to the Cullen twins as I had.

"Ah darling sister, it is not me you should have been worried about." He put on a ridiculous British accent and continued, "While the young Mary Alice may have not been spending quite so much time in her brothers company recently they still love each other. They still hold certain conversations. Whether or not these conversations take place when both parties are conscious is an entirely different matter."

"Huh?"

"Alice sleep talks."

"Oh." Emmet turned around and walked out of the en suite and out of the bedroom, pulling me along behind him. I felt the familiar heat spread on my cheeks as I realized I had not even checked to see whether or not the door was locked."Um, where is he?"

"Darling Eddiekins was called away last night after a botch up on a top job, and being the sweet brother I am I decided to move you to a less vulnerable position by the time he comes home." I shuddered at the thought of an angry Edward and picked up my pace as Emmet led me up staircase after staircase and through tens of doors.

"Just where is this less vulnerable location?" We exited from one final door and I at once knew we were at the Cullen Mansion. I had suspected that that was where we were all the time, but seeing the large hellipad confirmed it. We had spent most of our teenage years up here arguing over where we wanted to fly to first after we had persuaded the twins dad to take us out on a trip. Emmet hoisted me up into his arms again and crossed the tarmac in two large strides, he buckled me in and fastened a helmet onto my head before stepping away and replying.

"Edinburgh ought to do it."

"I shrieked and tried in vain to escape but we had already started to take off. Cursing Emmet under my breath, I sunk back into the chair and sighed. I was expecting to be dropped of at home, maybe D.C. or New York if he truly wanted me to get away, but Scotland? _Scotland? _Just how influential was Edward? Yawning again, I settled down for the short flight to the airport, and then the seven hours it would take to get to EDI. Good thing Emmet had thought to shove a credit card in my hand before I left. If he was going to send me to the other side of the world I was going to enjoy it. And make him pay. Literally.

* * *

I groaned as I looked out of the hotels window. Rain _again. _For three days in a row I had been making use of Prestonfields wonderful accommodation and beautiful views and now I was desperate to hit every shop possible on George street and beyond.

"Ah fuck it. I'll take an umbrella." Quickly, I got dressed and took a cab to the heart of the city. Knowing that Alice would kill me If I came back without a souvenir, I ducked into a small tourist shop and walked over to a selection of I 3 Scotland tees. As I bent down to pick out a pink one for her that I could steal, I heard yet another familiar voice and cringed internally.

"I never thought you particularly liked pink pet?" Slowly I stood up and turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" He took another step towards me and grabbed onto my wrist.

" I think I should be the one to ask you that. I was under the impression that you were safely tucked away in my spare bedroom. Imagine my intense displeasure therefore when I return home only to discover that a certain little girl was running around Scotland." He pulled me out of the shop and back into his waiting unmarked car. "You will be punished for this Isabella. Just as harshly as Alice has been for trying to join you.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:** I know, I'm horrible. I promise to update and then I go AWOL for months. I just wanna reply to a couple of reviews but first I really want to say thanks to all of you. It means so much to me that you would want to read my writing and take the time to review me as well. Not a single flame...yet, we are only on chapter two but its still nice :)**

**Okay so a couple of people asked some questions so I just wanna clear some stuff up.**

**Bella and Emmet and siblings, as are Alice and Edward. Alice and Edward met Bella in nursery and became very close very quickly they went to grade school and high school with her. Emmet, a year older was always close with Bella and became good friends with Alice and Edward. Bella, Alice and Edward are currently 21 and Emmet is 22.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

I had thought that we would be flying back over to the Cullen mansion but I was wrong. Edward had decided that he would not feel like punishing me after the seven hour flight and would probably let me off with less than I deserved. Personally I don't think that I deserve punishing at all, but hey, he is the one carrying the gun, not me. Instead we are driving down to his estate in the Lake District. I _really _hope that he is going to take this gag off of me soon. He put it on because apparently my screaming was upsetting the driver. I don't see why, he keeps the partition up all of the time. The _soundproof_ partition. Anyway, the straps are really starting to dig in and my jaw is aching. He had long since removed my dress and I was starting to get very cold. This was so unlike the Edward I used to know. The Edward I used to worship. The Edward I used to love. He was always so...gentlemanly. This Edward on the other hand scared me. I mean, he had flown halfway across the world just to punish me I was so not looking forward to when we arrived. I yawned around the gag, I had kept screaming even after he had put it in. I was exhausted now it had been late afternoon when he had found me and what with the traffic and roadworks it was now late evening.

"What's the matter pet, are we getting sleepy?" I glared steadily at the knot of his tie terrified that if I looked up I would yawn and give myself away. Before I could respond however he reached out and tilted my chin up so that my eyes met his. We battled it out, neither of us blinking until almost at exactly the same time he raised his eyebrow and I dropped my gaze. I could practically hear his smirk as he reached out to unfasten the gag. As soon as it was out I tried to make my mouth form the word "dick", but all I could manage was a sort of slurred moan. Smirking again he patted my hair.

"Aww, my baby _is _sleepy ! Come on then pet." He slid his arm under my knee and pulled me across him so that my head was in his lap. I fought to stay awake to keep my eyes open, wriggling against his arms. But he only held me tighter and covered my eyes with his hand. I found myself snuggling in despite myself. I just always feel so safe when I am with him. We used to be so close we did everything together, we went to school, we played at each others houses,we stayed up all night with Alice eating pizza. I fell in love with him when we were thirteen. He got his first girlfriend when we were fourteen. I lost my virginity to him when we were fifteen. He broke up with me the next day. As the car drove steadily down the motorway I couldn't help but fall asleep.

I used to hate parties. Like, a lot. Watching Edward suck face with Forks Highs' finest sluts was hardly my definition of fun. Recently how ever they have gotten better. A **lot** better. As of two weeks ago today I was that slut. No, that didn't quite come out right. I mean I'm his girlfriend. I seriously never thought that someone like him would ever even consider going out with someone like me. I mean sure, I knew he loved me, but like a sister. I certainly never imagined that we would...y'know...do it. Its been a tradition, ever since the start of freshman year that Alice would drag Edward and my self of to house parties every Friday and Saturday night. This weekend was no different except we had gotten a tad drunk and Edward had gotten a little...'handsy'...and...well one thing sort of led to another. Right now though, it is Saturday, its ten o'clock and I am standing by the drinks table waiting for him.

"Heyyyyyyy sexy..."

Newton. Oh joy.

"My name is Bella, Mike." I turned on my heel and started away from him but before I could get far he reached out and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Don't be like that babe." Before I could smack his stupid grin off he pulled my hips into his groin and attacked my face with his mouth. By the time I managed to wriggle free enough to knee his balls off we had been kissing for a good few minutes. I struggled out of his grasp just in time to meet Edwards icy green glare. He spun around and stalked out. Mike huffed and pulled me in again I relaxed, totally defeated

**AN: This was going to be much longer but ff went all spazzy so I decided that I wanted to post before it deleted everything or something. Also, just wondering but do you guys prefer frequent shorties or less frequents longies?**

**Luv ya please review! xx**


End file.
